


The Beginning of Harry Hart as a Kingsman agent. [fanvid]

by NahirHolmes (orphan_account)



Category: Apartment Zero (1988), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NahirHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prequel of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6079713">Between clouds of steam and drops of wine. </a></p><p>The beginning of Harry Hart as a Kingsman agent:<br/>It’s 1988 and Harry Hart has just finished his kingsman training and become Galahad. On his third mission, he’s sent to Argentina to catch Jack Carney, an american who is suspected to be the author of a series of murders recently committed in Buenos Aires, linked to the military forces who had terrorised the country for around seven years.<br/>Under the identity of Adrian LeDuc, the owner of a cinema club he begins his mission, pretending to be a kind of hermit who will not talk or trust anyone but his own mother and things seem to go pretty well from there. But Jack Carney knows how to play the game, and begins to seduce Harry, who has got him into his flat with the poor excuse of needing a roomate in order be able to keep an eye on him and things get complicated when Harry begins to slowly fall for Jack’s façade. Or so Jack seems to believe, for he ends up confessing his feelings to Harry, vainly hoping to get away with everything he’s done, but coming across his own death instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of Harry Hart as a Kingsman agent. [fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my dears!  
> I'm getting this up here because I'm planning to write this in some moment, I can't tell you when exactly, only that I'm going to write it at some point.


End file.
